Naruto: A Saiyan's Pride
by Hiyuusha
Summary: The night of the Kyuubi Attack Tobi made a wish. A wish, that was heard by the Eternal Dragon. The story of Naruto, but with Goku as the main character!
1. Chapter 1

**I've seen a few fics where Naruto is a Saiyan, and decided to give my own try at one. This world is going to be a mix of Naruto and Dragon Ball obviously, so some things may be changed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arrival<strong>

The time was set. A masked figure stood on the vast outskirts of the Leaf Village, seven glowing balls pulsing in front of him, as if resonating with each other over their fated reunion. The man stared coldly at the balls, as if reaffirming himself that what he was doing was for the best. His red eyes gazed down at the glowing orange spheres and he stepped forward, sealing his fate.

"Dragon! I have gathered the seven balls… now, I command you to come forth and grant my wish!"

Looking up into the orange sky, the masked man's eyes narrowed as dark clouds began to swarm around him, and the seven balls began to pulse ever so rapidly. Turning his eyes back to the spheres, the man's red eyes widened as a bright light emerged from their being, transforming into what appeared to be an endlessly long dragon.

The man smirked behind his mask, "Shenron…"

Miles away, a blonde man was skidding along the orange coat of a similarly large creature, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The man's name was Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, and the Fourth Hokage. Gripping his three-pronged kunai tightly, he leapt above the beast's sharp claws, avoiding what would have been an instant kill.

"Tch… that man…" the flash murmured as he landing on the back of the beast's hand, lunging away a millisecond later as it crashed its other claw atop its first. "He actually summoned it… damn it… I'll have hurry."

The Nine-Tailed Fox snarled as it followed the man, opening its jaws as it tried to eat the man whole.

"Tch…!" Minato clenched his teeth, "Kushina!" he shouted, attracting the attention of the red-haired woman already in motion.

"I'm on it!" she shouted, chains shooting out from her back and wrapping around the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi snarled as its jaws snapped shut inches from Minato's position, and the man quickly turned on his heel, biting his thumb and blurring through numerous hand seals before slamming his palm onto the tree branch he landed on seconds later. "Okay Boss… could really use your help here…!"

A large explosion of smoke erupted from beneath him, and as it cleared, a large coat-wearing toad stood in the forest, a tanto clutched firmly in its hand.

"**Eh? The Kyuubi? What have you gotten yourself into Minato?"** the toad boss spoke.

"Sorry boss… but I really need your help here. Think you can hold him off for a bit?" Minato asked.

"**Hmm… it'll be difficult… you owe me a good drink later."**

Minato sweatdropped with a small smile, "Yeah…" he leapt away, headed towards the spiraling clouds.

The masked man's eyes gleamed as he stared at the eternal dragon.

"**What is your wish…?"** Shenron asked slowly, its body wrapping around slowly as it gazed down at its summoner.

The masked man's eyes swirled with possibilities, "Dragon, I ask of you, can you bring the great beast that lives above this planet here? Or is it beyond your capabilities?"

The Dragon stayed silent for a moment, **"I can do this."**

"Then do so! And make my wish come true!" The masked man shouted, spreading his arms wide as he spoke the eternal wish-granter before him.

"**Very well…."** Shenron spoke, its red eyes flashing as it granted the wish.

Minato scowled as he approached the scene, seeing the flashing eyes from even his location. "No! Am I too late…?" he narrowed his eyes, tossing his kunai deep into the forest, "No Choice then… Hiraishin!"

Far beyond the planet, deep in the abyss of space, a speeding space pod suddenly popped out of existence. It suddenly reappeared just above the earth's atmosphere, and the navigation computer, sensing the change in location, began its landing procedure.

"_Arrival on planet Earth… imminent."_ The computer spoke to its sole passenger, who was sleeping peacefully, a small brown tail flicking softly in the seat.

Its exterior hull easily withstanding the heat of re-entry, the small sphere shaped ship was exponentially slowed by Shenron's magic, and its landing point changed at the great dragon drew the ship to their location.

The masked man stared at the dragon, "Well?"

Shenron's eyes flashed one last time as he slowed the ship's descent, landing it softly in front of the masked man.

"What is-?

"**Your wish has been granted. Farewell!"** Shenron roared, disappearing as the seven balls began spinning around into the sky, before rocketing off across the Elemental countries in different directions.

The masked man looked at the ship in confusion, and slight anger. He had wanted the Juubi, not some piece of junk!

Minato landed across from the man, a three-pronged kunai held firmly in his grasp. "…What have you-?" he paused, seeing the metallic sphere in front of them as The masked man turned to face him.

"So you've arrived… Yondaime…" the masked man narrowed his eyes. He hadn't expected this. He had expected the Juubi to be resurrected, to appear before him and lay waste to the village of Konoha, and much more.

Minato glared at the man, readying his kunai for battle as he disappeared in a yellow flash, reappearing behind the masked man and swinging the kunai at his neck. The man let the kunai pass through him, phasing through the technique unharmed as he skidded away from the Fourth, frowning beneath his mask.

'_If I was any slower that would have killed me… you are truly a powerful Hokage… yet…'_ The masked man thought, his eyes beginning to swirl about as black flames leapt out at the esteemed Hokage.

"Amaterasu!" the masked man shouted, the flames flying after Minato as he raced towards him, disappearing in yellow flashes as he approached.

For Minato time was moving like a slug, and his eyes were narrowed at the mask-wearer in front of him. He raised his kunai, closing in for the kill when a sudden explosion knocked both ninja from their feet, forcing them to end their respective attacks as a large toad foot smashed down between them, knocking the pod down a hill.

The masked man scowled, "No!" he chased after the pod. It may not have been the Juubi, but if the eternal dragon summoned the thing it had to have some worth. Of course, he wasn't the only one chasing after the spherical object. Minato too was flying towards the item, his superior speed giving him an edge in the race.

Glaring between the sockets in his mask, the man suddenly turned, tossing a kunai at the Fourth as he neared him, hoping to catch the Kage off guard. Unfortunately for him, Minato was ready. He ducked beneath the kunai, flipping out towards the man and slamming his heel atop his head, knocking the man face-first into the ground.

"Tch!" Minato thought aloud, noticing the rolling pod, "Damn it!" he shouted, lunging after it as it slowed to a stop at the bottom of a hill. He sighed as he finally reached it, setting a soft hand on the metallic structure. "What are you…?"

As if on command, the pod opened, and Minato got the first look at what was inside.

A small child, no more than a newborn, with spiky black hair and a wiggling tail slept softly inside the pod.

"A kid…?" Minato thought aloud, leaning down inside to grab him. "What are you doing in here…?" he wondered, just as the masked man once again appeared.

"…."

Minato glared at the figure, "What were you trying to achieve by bringing him here?"

The man narrowed his eyes, "A runt…? And I thought it was something important…"

Minato held the child somewhat protectively, _'It'll be hard to hold him off while looking this kid… maybe if Kushina was here…'_

The Kyuubi let out a roar as it strained against the chains, Kushina trying to hold the beast down for as long as she could. The great toad boss Gamabunta was lunging at the fox with its tanto, his eye now bearing a large gash, earned earlier on in the battle.

"**I may not be able to kill you… but-!"** Gamabunta growled, falling down towards the fox with its tanto aimed towards the beast's stomach, **"I can damn well hinder you!"**

The Kyuubi let out a snarl as it felt its body get torn into, and it tried to lash out at the toad, only to once again be held back by the chains.

"**Where's that boy when you need him…?"** Gamabunta growled, fighting to keep the Kyuubi pinned down.

Minato grunted as he blocked another of the mystery man's punches, skidding through the forest towards the main battle. The masked man was close on his heels, in the middle of forming hand seals as Minato's eyes widened.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" the man shouted, breathing a great fireball down towards the pair.

Minato scowled, activating his seal and vanishing in a yellow flicker just as the fireball met where he was.

"Tch… damn flash." The man growled, slowing his pace, "He's too fast…"

Reappearing at the top of the Hokage Monument, he frowned at the child in his hands. "Just what are you…?" he frowned, watching as the boy's tail flicked around quietly.

Seconds later, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the previous Hokage, appeared with a large scroll. Behind him stood ready a vast amount of the ANBU, and Minato closed his eyes.

'_I had hoped it wouldn't come to this… forgive me Kushina…'_ he looked down at the child with a sad smile, "I had been planning to use my own son for this… but unfortunately it seems circumstances have changed…." He looked over at Sarutobi, his eyes taking on a serious gleam.

"Is that the child?" the retired Kage asked, looking down at the tailed boy. "I thought you were going to use Naruto?"

Minato gave the man a sad smile, "We were going to… but the circumstances became too much… and that man…"

Sarutobi closed his eyes. "I see… I am sorry… Minato." He began opening the scroll.

"Me too…" Minato murmured, "Sarutobi… before I do this… promise me you will look after Kushina… she intended to go with me but…"

"I understand Minato… I will do my best."

The blonde nodded, and placed his eyes forward, staring out towards the battle between Toad and Fox. Filling his fingertips with chakra, Minato inserted his fingers into the scroll, drawing out what appeared to be a liquid ink, the substance wrapping around his hands as he began to insert it upon the tailed child's stomach. Before long, an intricate seal had formed upon the boy's stomach and Minato cradled him in his arms.

"You know… if Naruto hadn't passed… you and he might've been friends…." He took off across the rooftops, and Sarutobi sighed.

"You know the mission, hold off the Kyuubi so that Minato can finish the seal!"

The ANBU nodded, and a flurry of green movements overtook the rooftops, all headed towards the Nine-Tailed fox.

-HY-

Kushina panted weakly as her chains retracted, her face worn and body wounded. "N-No… why…?"

The masked figure stood above her, Gamabunta having long been forced to retreat from the sheer power of the rising Kyuubi. Both figures glared beyond Kushina towards the village of Konoha, and Mangekyou-shaped eyes seemed to narrow ever so slightly.

"Destroy." The man said, and the beast roared, lunging over the two towards the village.

"N-No!" Kushina grunted, holding her arm out towards the fox as a single chain flew out from her body, grabbing the fox by its tail.

The masked man looked down, glaring at the red-head with disdain. "You shouldn't have done that…" he murmured, pulling his tanto stolen from elite ANBU hours earlier. "If you intend to interfere…"

"Kushina!" Sarutobi shouted, landing mere inches away from her with his squad of ANBU. The figure raised a brow, pausing from his would-be execution to eye the newcomers. "I see… it seems Minato has gotten serious."

"Hiruzen…" Kushina said weakly, "Where is Minato…?"

"…"

"Hiruzen-!"

"He is doing his job Kushina, and he asked me to protect you."

Her eyes widened.

Not far from the fox, Minato quickly prepared the seal, keeping his eyes firm on the beast as he remembered what would occur from its usage.

'_An eternity in the Death God's stomach… heh… not how I planned to go but…'_ he began the sealing, looking down at the small infant within the ceremonial circle. One by one the five candles surrounding the pair went out, and a cold wind blew around them, announcing the Shinigami's arrival. Turning his eyes to the Kyuubi, the blonde smiled grimly, "Well… at least I know I'll be great for this… he closed his eyes, focusing on the Kyuubi as he felt a tendril of chakra extend from himself towards it. Somewhere along the way, a fierce black substance intertwined with Minato's guiding it along towards the Kyuubi, before slamming into it full-force, knocking the creature on its side.

"I've got it!" he shouted, mostly to himself as he turned back to the tailed child, "Now then…" placing his hand on the tailed child and beginning to transmit his, and by extension, the Kyuubi's chakra and form inside.

"It's time to end this…" he muttered, as the Kyuubi drew closer, the visage of the Shinigami himself came into view, its horned mask wearing a everlasting smile as the fox drew closer to its future prison.

"That's it…" Minato murmured, "Just a little farther…"

The masked man scowled, _'I don't have time to deal with them… if they seal the fox, then this entire plan was worthless!'_ he leapt back from yet another attack, weaving through the numerous ANBU as he headed towards the village.

"I don't think so!" Sarutobi shouted, finishing what appeared to be a set of seals, "Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!" he roared, the area around him suddenly becoming much more moist as a yellow-eyed dragon lunged out at the man.

The man growled, "Wasting time…" he leapt above the dragon, running along the village walls as he sped towards the fox's location.

Minato growled, "Come on… damn it…!"

The fox let out an enormous roar, its claws digging into the dirt, as if knowing and protesting against the fact that it would be sealed yet again. The Shinigami smiled as the beast entered its range, and a slender, skeleton hand rose from its cloak, burying itself deep within the creature.

The Kyuubi snarled in agony at the fact, as a red substance was pulled from its chest, and drawn within Minato's own body.

"I've sealed my part and now…" the blonde said weakly, already feeling the pull of the Shinigami's soul, "One more…" the Shinigami raised its hand once more, and the Kyuubi let out a roar, its entire body disappearing into the child.

Minato dropped his arms weakly as the jutsu finished, standing there quietly just as the masked man arrived. The pair's eyes met, and immediately they both understood. Minato may have won… but once he was gone there would be nothing between the man and the child. The Kyuubi could easily be freed once more.

Smirking, the man began to laugh. "So this is how it ends…" he grinned behind his mask, "The great Yellow Flash… dead at my feet." Minato took a slow step forward, thinking, of something, anything he could do to prevent the man from freeing Kyuubi once more. The man grinned, "Perish."

The Shinigami's arm raised towards Minato, and the blonde saw his chance. Jumping forward, he tackled the man to the ground. If he was going, he'd be taking an unexpected passenger.

The masked man shrieked as the Shinigami's hand impaled the both of them, their spirits and chakra flying towards its stomach. Kushina and Sarutobi arrived just as the being finished. It was them alone who saw the light leave Minato's eyes, and them alone who saw a pulse emanate from the tailed child, and erupt throughout the village.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the first chapter! What do you guys think? Should I continue it? Either way, leave a review (or story cake) and tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Ten Years Later

**Last time on NSP… the sealing of the Kyuubi brought forth a different outcome… what adventures and stories await the new container of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the tailed child found within a small pod…? Find out this time, on NSP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Years Later<strong>

The village of Konoha was once again peaceful. The sound of chirping birds and a soft breeze could be heard from the rooftops, while down below the streets of the village were once again bustling with activity. Shops and restaurants of every shape and size were filled with happy customers, and the owners were all too happy to help them find their needs.

In the residential district the streets were just as busy, filled with the numerous Konoha civilians attempting to finish their chores by noon. This was even more prominent in the backyard of a certain house, where a retired kunoichi stood over the kitchen sink, her knife repeatedly slicing into what appeared to be carrots.

"Goku!" she called, her red hair whipping behind her as she turned her head, "Time to get up! You're going to be late!"

"But mom!" came the whine of a black-haired boy, entering the living room with a frown. He was clad in an orange gi with a blue undershirt, and the Uzumaki Clan symbol plastered on the center of the uniform's back.

His name was Son Goku, the tailed child Minato had discovered, and the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Of course, he didn't know it, and Kushina had quickly put a stop to Sarutobi's plan to inform the village that the beast had been sealed. As its former Jinchuriki, the woman knew all too well what his life would have been like.

"No complaints!" Kushina scolded, quickly setting a meal in front of the boy, "I don't want to hear you've been skipping class from Iruka again. Otherwise…" she cracked her knuckles, "I'll have to teach you a lesson, dattebane!"

Goku frowned, seemingly oblivious to his adoptive mother's threat. "But it's just so boring! How are we supposed to learn anything if all we do is sit around and read? It's not very practical…"

Kushina smiled slightly, _'He sounds just like you Minato… learning things through experience…'_ she watched as the boy scarfed down the food quickly, "Goku… I'll tell you what. Go to class today and I'll treat you to some of that Ramen you like so much."

"Ramen?" While Goku didn't _love_ the stuff, to him, food was food. So if Kushina was going to treat him to some "restaurant" food for going to class, who was he to say no? "I'll leave right now!" he said cheerfully, finishing the rest of his breakfast and running out the door.

"H-Hey Goku!" Kushina shouted after him, "Don't leave your dirty dishes on the-!" he was already out of view. Kushina sighed, "Boys…" she huffed, though she had a smile on her face.

Goku ran through the village with a smile on his face, grinning as he raced towards the academy. He could already see the brilliant building in the distance, and waved to his neighbors as they grinned and waved at him.

"Hey Goku!"

"Don't be late!"

It was always like this for him. Sure he may have been the dead last in the academy, but it wasn't because he couldn't understand the material or anything. If anything, it was because he was didn't see the point in wasting time in a school learning things he could already do physically. Still, regardless of how he felt on the subject, Kushina's word was law, and if he intended to survive his childhood, he'd have to do as she said.

Letting a wide, ignorant smile cross his face as the academy came into full view, Goku slowed, easily merging with the rest of the entering students to prepare for yet another day of lecture and notes.

As he entered through the back of the room, his eyes fell on the esteemed Sasuke Uchiha, one of the few remaining members of the Uchiha Clan. Years earlier the boy's brother Itachi Uchiha had betrayed the clan, going on a murderous rampage through the Compound before being forced to escape due to quick action by Kushina. Unfortunately, most the Clan had already been killed, but with Kushina's assistance, Sasuke's clan lived on. Some said it was mere luck that Kushina had chosen that day to visit Sasuke's mother Mikoto, the higher ups knew differently.

Of course, Goku had no part in the sayings in the village, so it was with a slight frown that he turned his head forward, watching as the class instructor, Iruka Umino, finally entered the room.

"Good to see _all_ of you could make it." Iruka said with a pointed glare to Goku, to which the boy swallowed. "Today we will be reviewing the three basic shinobi techniques. Now then, if someone could please inform the class what they are?"

A pink-haired kunoichi rose from her seat, obediently looking down towards Iruka from her row. "The three basic Shinobi techniques are," she paused for effect, "The Kawarimi technique, which replaces the user with a nearby object, most notably a log," Iruka nodded and gestured for her to continue, "The Henge technique, which transforms the user into someone or something else, and finally, the Bunshin technique, which creates an illusionary clone used to distract one's opponent."

"Well done Sakura!" Iruka said with a bright smile, "Now then, perhaps one of you would like to demonstrate?" he looked to the class expectantly.

From his seat, Sasuke grunted, walking to the class with the same small frown he always wore. "I'll do it…"

"Alright then Sasuke, whenever you're ready." Iruka told him.

Forming the ram seal to gather the needed chakra, Sasuke quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, a perfect replica of Iruka standing in front of the class in his wake.

"An excellent Henge!" Iruka smiled, "Would someone like to try one of the other two? Anyone?"

The class was silent.

"Fine… I'll just have to go down the list then!" Iruka smiled, and the class groaned in unison.

Academy life was so boring.

-HY-

Goku yawned as he left the room hours later, his eyes dazed and his small body unusually tired from the class lecture.

"Man… Iruka-sensei sure knows how to work us hard…" he murmured aloud, barely noticing the blunted kunai flying towards his head with murderous intent. His eyes widened, and he took a quick step back, the kunai flying past his head and bouncing off a tree adjacent to his position. Frowning slightly, he turned his head over to his would-be assailant, only to see the one and only Sasuke Uchiha glancing at him from afar.

"I thought my eyes had been playing tricks on me… but it seems you really did come to class today… dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Huh? Sasuke?" Goku asked, turning to look at him fully, "You haven't gone home already?"

"Of course not." Sasuke spoke curtly, walking closer to Goku ever so slowly, maintaining his cool demeanor all the while, "It's Wednesday… not to mention the Exams are right around the corner. You're not gonna fail, are you?"

Goku scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "It was an accident! Besides, mom made sure I knew how to do the technique properly this time!"

"Hmph, whoever told you taught you how to use Kawarimi needs to be fired. I still don't see how you managed to blow up the log just by switching places with it."

Goku laughed childishly, "Like I said, an accident!"

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, turning his head forward before taking another step, "So… like I said… it's Wednesday…"

"Yeah," Goku grinned, walking alongside the Uchiha heir.

"Are you going? I don't want to have to sort through all the other losers by myself…" Sasuke smirked.

The event of which he spoke was the weekly Uchiha sparring session. As a result of Itachi's betrayal, the remaining Clan found themselves hard-pressed to prove their loyalty to the village, even more so for the traitor's family. In an effort to promote peace and further their ties with the village, Mikoto, who had claimed the position of Clan Head after Fugaku's passing, presented the idea of a weekly visit into the Clan Compound, where any and all Clans of the Leaf could meet and discuss, or spar, with each other. The Academy students were more than welcome to join in as well, hence Sasuke's question to the spiky-haired child of whether he would be participating once more.

"Hehe, of course I'll come! Besides, my mom still has lots of catching up to do with your mom! We're bound to go!" Goku smiled, "It starts at seven right?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, a small smile overtaking the smirk he wore moments earlier, "Good. I'll be sure to let her know you're coming. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"I'm not sure. Mom's taking me out for dinner beforehand though!" Goku grinned, "It's a reward for going to class!"

Sasuke sighed, "Dobe… only you would actually need to be treated to something to go to class. Ramen huh…?"

"Yeah! Ichiraku's! I don't know why mom has such an obsession with it, but food's food!"

Sasuke chuckled a bit as he shook his head, "Of course." He stopped, turning towards the direction of his compound, "Well, I should be going to help prepare. See you tonight, Goku." He waved nonchalantly as he turned his back to the boy, disappearing into the bustling crowd.

"Yeah!" Goku grinned, running towards the ramen stand after Sasuke was no longer in sight.

-HY-

"-so then that teme had the nerve to call me ugly! I kicked his ass, dattebane!" Kushina roared, slamming down her fifteenth bowl of miso ramen onto the counter, much to Teuchi's, and more so his daughter Ayame's, dismay.

"Kushina-san!" Ayame cried, watching as the bowl cracked slightly, splintering the new designs she had so eloquently spent the night working on, "Please!"

The beautiful red-head smiled sheepishly, raising her hand for another bowl, "Sorry, sorry! How about another bowl Teuchi!"

"Hai, Hai…" the elder man sighed, patting his daughter on the shoulder in sympathy, "Miso again?"

"Hehe!" Kushina smiled. Her smile only grew brighter as she noticed Goku's signature hair enter the stand. "And look who's finally arrived! Waited any longer and I'd have been finished already!" she looked down at him with a smile, "Did you go to class?"

Goku nodded, "Yep! That means I get to eat right?"

Kushina grinned, "That's right, pull up a stool!"

Goku's smile grew even wider the second a bowl of hot, steaming noodles was placed in front of him. "Itadakimasu!" he shouted, digging into the bowl like a lifeline.

"So anything interesting happen today? Or did you just sleep through Iruka's lecture?" Kushina asked.

"Sasuke invited us to the competition today!" Goku informed her, not pausing between breaths as he sucked the ramen into his seemingly bottomless stomach. "I told him we'd stop by, but he wanted to know if we were staying for dinner as well!"

Kushina grinned, "You know the rule of the house Goku, never turn down free food! It'll be nice to catch up with Mikoto-san as well…"

"So are you going to fight mom?" Goku asked curiously, turning his head from his bowl for a moment.

Kushina sighed as she looked down at Goku, "Fight? Goku you know I'm retired, I haven't fought in years. I'm perfectly content standing on the sidelines and watching you little ones wreak havoc on the village."

She placed some money on the counter for Teuchi and Ayame, being certain to leave the usual tip for putting up with her bad table manners. "Come on Goku, we should get going if we're going to make it to the Compound in time."

Goku grinned, "Yeah!"

-HY-

It was night by the time they arrived, the two of them having returned home to get ready for the nightly activities. Goku was clad neatly in a dark blue uniform sewn by Kushina herself, who was garbed in a pink battledress with her hair falling down to her back.

As they walked towards the center of the Compound where the event was held, the sounds of battles and cheers could already be heard. As the numerous platforms finally came into view, Goku smiled brightly. The scene had always managed to bring a smile to his lips. Shinobi of all ages were trading blows at one another on the small wooden arenas, and he could see many of the Clan Heads discussing business (and other times gambling) with each other as they watched the fights.

He turned his head back to the arena, just in time to see a young Nara fly off the platform as a young Aburame walked away calmly. He recognized them, but he wasn't close enough to get a complete idea of just who they were. It was only when he heard the Nara head Shikaku cry about broken dreams when he recognized them as Shikamaru and Shino.

"Hmph… dobe." Sasuke's voice rang out over the noise, and the Namikaze pair turned to regard Sasuke and his mother, who was smiling at them both. "So you decided to show after all."

"Now now, manners Sasuke." Mikoto scolded lightly before turning back to Kushina, "How have you been Kushina?"

"Fine," Kushina greeted, "Why don't we head somewhere to catch up and let these two get to their roughhousing?"

Mikoto looked at Sasuke once more, "Don't overdo it this time Sasuke."

Blushing slightly, the young Uchiha turned his head away, "…understood."

Mikoto nodded in acknowledgement, and smiled to Kushina, leading her through the crowd as they began talking about their lives for the past few months. The two boys stared at each other for a moment, and Goku, as usual, was the first to speak.

"So Sasuke-"

"Goku, fight me." Sasuke said immediately, cutting through Goku's thoughts.

"Huh?" Goku asked.

"Fight me, I want a rematch from last time."

Goku grinned, "Cool! We can do it right now!"

"That was the plan…" he turned towards one of the platforms, watching as a young Inuzuka and Yamanaka went at it.

Approaching the arena calmly, Sasuke strode up the stairs easily, stepping right into the fray. "You two… move."

"S-Sasuke!" the Inuzuka growled, forced to change his position mid-Tsuuga. He went spiraling off the platform, landing face first in the dirt as the Yamanaka he was fighting regarded Sasuke with a slight frown.

"You didn't have to do that you know… we were almost finished." The girl huffed.

Her name was Ino Yamanaka, and on a school day, one could usually find her leading the Sasuke Fan Club. There was only one difference between her and the average fangirl, and that was that unlike the others, she seemed to know Sasuke was human. She kept her perspective of him realistic, whether or not this was from an unexpected encounter she had with the boy's mother years ago remained to be told. After all, neither of them seemed to be willing to shed light on the subject.

Giving the girl a cold glare, Sasuke brushed past her, turning to face Goku with a smirk.

"Sorry Ino…" Goku apologized, watching the blond walk off the platform with a huff.

Kushina and Mikoto both frowned as they watched the scene. There was a reason they usually tried to keep the boy's from fighting each other on these days, especially after what had happened the last time.

Sasuke smirked as he watched Goku assume a fighting stance. "This time, I'll be the winner!" he shouted, blazing forward towards the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the chapter! A friendly spar between two rivals has begun, will Goku grasp victory from the Uchiha prodigy, or will he be pushed aside like so many others before him? Find out, on the next exciting chapter, of N.S.P!<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
